rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aiden Price
I think it's spelled Counselor. Wierdperson31 01:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) We should improve this article, The Counciler is apart of Project Freelancer after all.Rvb forever 15:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever He has been in alot of episodes, hes a distant character but noteable and important. I assumed he would have a bigger pageMr.Orange 22:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) First what are you saying? If what you saying is you thought he'd have a bigger page then maybe if he did more than just talk to charcaters, press the occasional button he would have a bigger page.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Update pic? Would it be acceptable to update the main picture for the Counselor with this new one from Season 10? Grif was here (talk) 01:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Well the current one is fine, because it has the Counselor's full body. I think that pic would still look good on the pg though. Oo7nightfire 02:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me or does this guy look like a creeper this season. o_O Western Gen 03:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, to me, he always sounded creepy, so I guess it was inevitable.Interesting but not noteworthy 03:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) When an image with at least 50% of his body seen is shown in the season it can be the profile pic. For now, let's keep the current one as it shows the whole character. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko'']] 03:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Face Trivia Under the trivia section of each Freelancer/insurrectionist that has their face shown, it says how much people have shown their faces. For instance, for North it said he was the 2nd character to show his face. However, Vic, the Counselor, Director and Rhee Sebiel all 4 haven't been counted in these trivia sections, this while they have revealed their faces on screen. They haven't been counted because they originally don't wear a helmet, but I don't think this point matters much, as the Female Insurrectionist is counted as well and she has a small role in the series. So can I change this?Thijsbos (talk) 13:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) No. The whole point is that we didn't know their faces until they took off their helmets. For the others, there was no reveal. It was just *FACE*. Female Innie counts because she was a charchter who wore a helmet and later revealed her face, just like the rest of them. Western Gen (talk) 14:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) How do we know he's dead? I mean...he could still be alive. People survive crashes, we have no screen, verbal or outside (from the creators) comfirmation. Can we change the status to unknown? Chibifoxkit (talk) 04:58, September 28, 2015 (UTC) No. He received the impact head first when the Tartarus crashed into the Purge. There's no way he could've escaped due to the tractor beam shutting down the ship's controls. The Freelancers and mercenaries wouldn't have survived if it weren't for their armor enhancements. And he no longer serves any purpose to the story now. I don't think we need confirmation for this, the scene is self-explanatory. The reason Counselor returned in the first place was to not only confirm the Meta's death, but to tie up more loose ends of Project Freelancer. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:22, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I suppose your right, but the triology seemed rushed and was there even a point for Sharkface?Chibifoxkit (talk) 11:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Sharkface I think was there to confirm the deaths of the other Innies and to put everything Carolina learned in S10 into practice. I actually liked Sharkface's character even though he was only present for a short time as well as the development he gave Carolina. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:40, September 28, 2015 (UTC) It just felt too rushed, it never synced well with me or a few other people I know. At the same time, I loved seeing them again, I just wished they did more with shit, there really wasn't too big of a reason to kill them off. Chibifoxkit (talk) 18:45, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Changing Spelling of Counselor's Name According to the subtitles of the DVD, it's spelled Aid''a''n, not Aid''e''n. Anyone wanna edit that? Would do so myself, but I'm not completely competent with all aspects of wiki editing yet. I can do the text, but someone will need to change the url. CaliforniaFoxtrotThirteen (talk) 02:43, November 4, 2015 (UTC) The season's end credits contradict this, as his name is spelled as "Aiden". Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:04, November 4, 2015 (UTC)